criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Digging Up
'Digging Up '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in The Swamps and it's 41st case of the game, also the 5th one to take place in The Swamps district. Plot Chief Vanya Bhakta told the team that Hamida Mukhailif escaped from prison and left them a message ''Meet me at the graveyard. I have tea to spill. Hurry up before they get me''. Chief Bhakta told Amber Herrera and player to go and arrest her since she is still a criminal on the loose. The team went to the graveyard, hoping to find Hamida alive and well. However, they found her dead and tied up in unburied grave with word ''STELLA carved into her chest. Amber immediately accussed Stella of commiting the murder, but still decided not to jump on conclusions since they still didn't had enough evidence that Hamida's killer is Stella. The team questioned three people, V.A.S.A head Madison Black, conspiracy theorist Izzy Ramsey and Order of Specters's fan Eva Ramsgate. The team then returned to the precinct where Kate Bennett told them that somebody sent them a package with OoS's logo on it Daria Lynn decided to open it since something dangerous can be inside. When Daria opened the package, she only found a pocket knife that was used to kill Hamida. They immediately gave it to Philip Perry who confirmed that the killer drinks Diet Cola. Amber and player then decided to investigate nearby village where they found enough clues to suspect roadie Hector Cordero and bass player Ricky Pongo. Right before returning to the precinct, the team spoke to Eva, who revealed that Hamida tore up her collection of Anthony Blackpaw's photos, calling him the biggest evil of this world. They've also talked with Madison, who told them that Hamida tried to steal V.A.S.A's file to see if they are connected to OoS by any chance, angering Madison. The team then returned to the station where Daria and Tyler told them that they have a CCTV footage of the murder. Tyler started the footage and it showed somebody pushing Hamida in the grave and tying her up, then the footage ends. The footage was in black and white and it was blurry, but Tyler managed to find out that the killer dropped something near the grave. The team went there and found Izzy Ramsey's phone. The team questioned Izzy, who told them that she didn't even knew Hamida and that she lost her cellphone few hours ago. Amber decided to lock up Izzy since she is the most serious suspect. Before Amber and player investigated Hamida's prison cell, they interrogated Hector, who revealed that Hamida was obsessed with his band and was following him everywhere, and they interrogated Ricky, who told the team that Hamida made racist jokes about his son, Hamida's classmate, on the internet. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Izzy for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Izzy told the team that she and Hamida were both secretly trying to bring down OoS. One day, Hamida decided to join OoS to find out more info about them, but she had to prove her worthy to them in order to join them. However, Izzy overheard Hamida talking to one OoS agent, telling him that she will betray and kill Izzy to prove her worthy. When Hamida escaped prison, Izzy started fearing for her life, so she followed Hamida to the graveyard, tied her up and carved STELLA into her chest to sent a warning to Stella and other agents. She then sent her pocket knife in a box with OoS logo to trick the police. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Izzy to 10 years in prison. Post-trial, Daria told the team that she saw Eva visiting Anthony in prison. The team went to interrogate her about it and Eva claimed that she is just his fan and not Order of Specters member. However, she managed to earn his trust and she discovered the location of secret lab. When Daria threatened to throw her in prison if she doesn't tell them, Eva ran to her bike, drove away and threw away something while she was passing by the old village. The team went there and found her bag. After opening it and searching through it, the team found a OoS laptop that was sent to Tyler Highmore. Tyler told them that laptop has cordinates of the secret lab, meaning that they finally can go there and stop the experiments. However, the doors have fingerprints lock. Tyler then told them that he has Blackpaw's fingerprints from one of previous investigations. The team was ready to break in the secret lab. Meanwhile, Madison told the team that Hamida actually stole some of her documents prior to her death. Madison, Amber and player investigated the graveyard where they found locked safe. After unlocking it, Madison showed Amber and player her documents to finally prove them that V.A.S.A has nothing to do with OoS. After all these events, Bruno Filipovich. and player were ready to go to the secret lab. Daria decided to go with them to protect them in case something happens. Tyler told them that secret lab's entrance is hidden under a old tree deep in the swamps and showed them a picture of it. Bruno, Daria and player finally went there, hoping to end OoS's projects... Summary Victim: * Hamida Mukhailif (found tied up in unburied grave with world STELLA carved into her chest) Murder Weapon: * Pocket Knife Killer: * Izzy Ramsey Suspects MBlackVC41.png|Madison Black IRamseyVC41.png|Izzy Ramsey ERamsgateVC41.png|Eva Ramsgate HCorderoVC41.png|Hector Cordero RPongoVC41.png|Ricky Pongo Quasi-suspect(s) DLynnVC30.png|Daria Lynn THighmoreVC39.png|Tyler Highmore Killer's Profile * The killer has a pickup truck. * The killer drinks Diet Cola. * The killer has dandruff. * The killer has a facial piercing. * The killer has dreadlocks. Crime Scenes